


Death Battles

by LegendsofSonic21



Series: Death Battle [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSonic21/pseuds/LegendsofSonic21





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  [The Power of Darkness | Death Battle](https://www.deviantart.com/dogdays11/art/The-Power-of-Darkness-Death-Battle-741711338)

 

 

 

 

  
  
Wiz: Alright. The combatants are SET once again! Let's end this debate once and for all!  
  
Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

 

  
  
**Makai Realm  
**   
**  
**

A boy with spiky black hair that has blue outlining and white streaks. He wears a long black cloak-like jacket with a white collar. He had black pants, a red belt and a katana at his hip. He also had black martial arts shoes with white shins tucked into it was patrolling in the makai world for humans. This boy was Hiei.

‘I wonder how Yusuke and the others are doing’ the boy thought to himself. As he wandered around looking for humans. He stopped in surprise as he saw several small black creatures materialise out of the ground.  _'_ _A new type of demon’_  He contemplated as he readied his sword for the inevitable fight. The black creatures rushed towards him only for them all to be torn apart by Hiei’s high speed slashes. Just when Hiei began to relax. A new threat showed itself as a shockwave nearly knocked him over from his right side. Hiel looked to the right and saw a portal.

 

“What the hell” He jumped back in surprise. Recovering his wits, he decided to investigate the strange occurrence, he walks towards it. From the portal came out a silver haired young man in a black cloak. He had mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair with four bangs framing his face. He was also wearing black gloves and shoes. If Hiei didn’t know better, he might have mistaken him for Raizen, the demon king himself. Same silver hair, Same sadistic look in their eyes and that insane amount of demonic power rolling off this newcomer, it was like this was long lost child of Raizen. Hiei was frozen in shock.

 

“My, my, why do you look so frightened? Were those heartless that terrifying for you” The man mocked. “Heartless?! What do you mean” He said shocked. That wasn’t a type of demon he had heard of. This man was sending shivers down his spine. He wanted answers and he wanted them now! The stranger simply laughed at his confusion. Hiei growled sick of being mocked by this silver haired asshole, he decided to put an end to the talk and rush with a barrage of punches. His opponent to his surprise swiftly dodged all of his punches gracefully moving from side to side before jumping back out of his range.

‘He is taunting me. Calm down, think rationally. I’m facing an unknown enemy, acting recklessly will just get me killed’’ He pondered as Hiei got ready to attack.   
  
  
  
  
He took out his sword and quickly flash stepped behind him then blitzed him before he could react with several sword strikes within a second. Hiei smirked at his enemy only to find out that their body was see through and seemed to be fading,  _'Why is his body disappearing, its almost like its an afterimage!?'_ He realised too late that he only cut through an afterimage as he was hit by cold sensation before his body was frozen in ice up to his head. He looked down below to see that he was being sucked into the ground by some kind of black portal on the floor. As he looked back up he saw his enemy walk towards him looking smug at his supposed victory.

 

“How disappointing I didn't think you of all people would be tricked by a simple afterimage, it seems the rumours of your legendary speed and skill are greatly exaggerated.” He said mockingly. Hiei could only snarl back at him as he felt humiliated by his blunder in underestimating his opponent.  _'This is same kind of thing I used to mock my opponents for doing. When did I become so conceited'_ He pondered. The last thing he heard was the man say "Let's see if you can at least be a useful tool for the organisation." as he found himself completely sucked into the dark portal.

 

 **Realm of Darkness  
**   
**  
**

 

Two people were walking through the realm of darkness looking for something in the dark realm.

 

The first was a white haired boy wearing a white, black-trimmed zip-up vest with yellow lining on the sides and a black high collar. He also has a pair of black wristbands, white-blue pants with a black belt with a silver buckle, and white shoes with black laces and a yellow lining on the bottom just above the black soles. This boy was none other than Riku.

 

The second was an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. The fur on his face is cream-colored. He was wearing a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. He wears very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. This was the well known keyblade master, King Mickey.

 

They heard someone yelling before they crashed. “I’ll go see what that was, you keep looking for Aqua.” Riku told him companion. “Okay be careful” Mickey agreed. Riku headed towards the crash site, he gasped when he was a boy in a dark jacket like the dark cloaks of the Organisation. He saw the boy getting up. He decided to finish this quickly before this organisation member could jeopardise their mission. He lunged straight at him and slashed straight at his neck only to find out that he only slashed through a black cloak.

 

“You better watch yourself ningen, I am in no mood for your foolishness!” He heard someone shout angrily behind him.  _‘Ningen?’_  Sounds like something he heard Hades mumble to himself a few times when he was annoyed at him and Maleficent. Riku turned around and saw the boy in the dark clothes he tried to attack earlier. He was glaring right at him but how did he move so fast. Thinking back on it, he hasn’t seen this newcomer before. Was he a new member?

 

“I won’t allow you to get in the way, I’m going to get rid of you here and now” He yelled at the newcomer.

 

“Don’t say i didn’t warn you human, you just sealed your fate” Hiei replied

 

**Fight!!!**

 

 

The two began charging towards each other as they clashed.

Hiei struck first, he swung his sword towards Riku's neck, aiming to behead him immediately. Riku narrowly dodged to the right and proceeded to respond with swinging his own sword at Hiei. But Hiei already saw it coming and flash stepped behind Riku lashing out at him with sword strike to his back. Cutting straight through his afterimage. As Riku materialised behind him, his hand glowing with flames.

 

“Dark Firaga” Riku thrusted his hand out at Hiei unleashing a dark fireball straight towards him.

 

Hiei turned around and slashed the fireball apart. But Riku was already heading towards him thrusting his sword at his heart.  _‘Predictable’_  Hiei thought as he casually jumped on Riku’s blade, lashing out with a kick towards his surprised face sending Riku flying back. “Did you really think that such an old trick would work on me” he mocked as he landed from his kick. Riku rolled around a few times before he stabbed his blade into the ground to stop himself. He body-flickered behind Hiei and threw a punch towards Hiei which Hiei ducked under before turning around and retaliating with roundhouse kick knocking Riku flying towards into stone pillar.

 

Hiei jumped towards him going for the knockout punch but Riku barely got his blade to block the attack. Hiei quickly grabbed Riku’s face and threw him towards a wall on the other side. He then pummeled Riku with several punches before he could recover. Riku quickly raised his keyblade and used Aerial Slam to knock Hiei into the air. He jumped up towards him to continue the combo but Hiei quickly blocked his attack with his sword to stop him knocking them both away from each other.

 

Hiei still smiled at him before putting his sword away and taunting him with the classic “come on” gesture. Riku angrily charged towards him and threw his sword at him in a strike raid. Hiei narrowly avoided before going for a right hand jab on Riku knocking him back. Hiei proceeded to knee Riku in the face then went for a low sweep kick taking Riku’s legs out but Riku quickly backflipped out of the way. Riku felt the aura of Flowmotion engulf him as he started the counterattack.  He quickly stabbed Hiei in the chest before he could react. Then sent him flying with powered up right hand jab.   
  
  
  
Hiei recovered midair and flipped in Riku's direction to throw a fireball at him. Riku slashed apart the fireball to find Hiei behind him aiming at his neck with his sword. Riku teleported out of the way before activating Bladecharge and heading back towards the black haired nuisance. Riku reached him and went straight for wide slash across his stomach only to hit an afterimage as Hiei materialised behind him and stabbed him in the chest before letting him fall.   
  
  
  
Hiei simply spat out a glob of blood. “All bark and no bite, did you really think a couple of magic tricks would give you the win” Hiei taunted as he walked away believing his opponent defeated.  _‘Arrogant little brat, well then let’s see how deal with this trick then’_ Riku thought as he wiped the spit off his face and got back up. He raised his keyblade up in the air

 "Blackout” A dark mist shot out of keyblade in all directions hitting Hiei before he could react.

 Hiei stumbled back and opened his eyes to realise he couldn’t see. Unfortunately Riku took advantage of the moment and ran straight towards him slashing him several times with his sword. Hiei fell to his knees in pain.  _‘Calm yourself and relax. If I cannot use my eyes. Then i will focus on my other senses’_  Hiei planned as he focused on his hearing. Listening out for the vibrations of Riku’s movements, the tensing of his legs. _’There’_

Hiei blocked Riku’s attack and quickly counter-attacked hitting Riku’s thigh. Riku stumbled back as he was bleeding out of his leg but he quickly recovered and jumped back before Hiei could deliver the finishing blow to his neck.

“Cure” Riku quickly healed himself before Hiei could take advantage of his injury. Hiei soon regained his sight and gazed at Riku with scrutiny. "I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting that but don’t get too cocky just yet" Hiei said   
  
  
  
"Sword of the Darkness Flames". Suddenly dark flames started to burn around his sword covering it completely.

 

 

Hiei then disappeared, moving at a much faster speed than before catching Riku off guard and slashing him in the chest several times at high speed before showing up behind Riku.

 

Riku coughed out blood in surprise as his chest was suddenly cut open with warm blood falling down from the large slash wound Hiei left on his chest, numerous smaller slash wounds over his body and the dark flames burning Riku’s skin. Riku rolled around trying to put the fire out. As he stifled a silent scream from the agonizing pain.

 

“I warned you human, not to test my patience. Consider this your punishment” Hiei scolded him as he turned around and walked away.  
  


 

“Wait” Hiei heard from behind him and stared at where there should have been a burning corpse. Only to find Riku slowly getting up, still bleeding from his numerous injuries with the most noticeable one being large gaping hole in his shirt showing where he had been deeply wounded on his chest. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he finally stood up

 

"I’m not done just yet" Riku told Hiei. “How did you survive that and how did you get rid of the flames” Hiei asked Riku in surprise. “Blizzard magic, it's quite useful for dealing for pesky flames like that” Riku answered. "Heh, seems you weren’t a complete pushover. But be warned, i’ve barely even used a fraction of my power up to now. If you continue with this foolishness, I won’t hold back" Hiei said as he powered up with a demonic aura around him causing shockwaves across the ground

 

“That’s fine” Riku replied confidently as he smirked. His body glowing with his own dark aura. “I’ve just finished getting my second wind”

 

“Dark Aura”

 

 

Hiei and Riku both vanished and reappeared again clashing swords at blinding speeds, then they both disappeared again as they clashed swords several times all over the place at incredible speeds in the blink of an eye. Hiei quickly dashed behind Riku as he swung his sword aiming for a fatal blow. Riku moved out of the way at hypersonic speeds. He reappeared in the air, sword raised behind him and shouted.

 "Spark Dive" As he dived down towards Hiei from the air, lightning sparks trailing from his body as he smashed into the ground. Hiei quickly jumped out of the way but was still stunned by the electric shockwave which left him staggering back. While Hiei dodged the initial impact. The electricity from the attack still caught him off guard shocking him, numbing his muscles and shocking him painfully as thousands of volts shocked his body. Riku raised up his keyblade as it lit up with bright flames. Aimed straight at Hiei.

 “Mega Flare” A massive conflagration of flames headed straight for Hiei. It hit him head on while he was still being electrocuted. The entire landscape for miles lit up in an inferno destroying several hills and mountains in the realm of darkness. Leaving behind a 500 foot crater in diameter and large amount of smokes & flames engulfing the entire area.

Riku slowly walked towards the impact zone, checking to see if he had managed to finish off his enemy. However he saw someone slowly walk out of the crater. It was Hiei but with no sword. ‘Must have dropped it after being hit with the Mega Flare’. His entire body was covered with wounds and third degree burns. His entire body looked like it had been through the grinder. Hiei only smirked as if his massive amount of injuries and burns were just minor setbacks rather than fatal injuries.

“I’ll admit that you are strong ningen but this isn’t over yet” Hiei acknowledged with a smile "You're going to have to do better than that to put me down"

“Fist of the Mortal Flame”

Hiei set his fists aflame getting ready for round 2. He charged towards Riku with burning fists trying to rush him. ‘He is much slower’ Riku noticed as he swiftly dodged all of Hiei’s attacks with ease. Riku hit him across the cheek with the pommel of his sword staggering him back before jumping into the air and coming back down for a hammerblow. His sword wrapped in ice

 

“Blizzard Edge” He swung his sword down Hiei’s chest. As Hiei’s body was frozen over in an ice cube. Riku stared at the frozen Hiei. Happy to see that smug idiot finally put in his place and turned around to look for Mickey but before he could leave,  the ice quickly began to melt to Riku’s surprise. Riku jumped back as ice finally melted into a puddle surrounding a furious Hiei who was blazing with anger. Hiei’s hand lit up as he glared at Riku.

 

“Flamethrower” The flames jumped out of Hiei’s hands soaring towards Riku with a bright flare.

 

“Prism Windmill” Riku simply ran towards the fireball spinning his keyblade in his hands like a rotor and hit the fireball with dissipating the flames.

 

“Thunder Dash” Riku wrapped his body in electricity as he leaped toward Hiei slashing him with sword coated in lightning as he passed over him. Hiei looked like he was having a seizure as stumbled around trying to calm his electrified body while Riku looked at his clear discomfort and decided to finish it as he threw another fireball at him. Watching the fireworks explode as he sat on a rock.

 

Hiei walked out of the cloud of smoke even more injured than before looking incensed but he stopped and started strangely enough smiling as if he had something up his sleeve taking Riku off guard as Hiei brushed himself off.

 

“As a reward for such a fun battle, allow me to show you my own ultimate technique” Hiei said confidently

 

Hiei removed the cloth around his forehead, revealing his Jagan Eye.

 

‘What is that thing!?’ Riku thought shocked at the giant eye suddenly protruding from his opponent’s forehead.

 

Hiei then proceeded to remove his sealing cloth which was wrapped around his right arm. Then he powered up again unleashing black flames around him. He concentrated focusing the  black flames into his right hand getting ready to use his ultimate technique which was shaking apart the battlefield itself with just the shockwaves emanating from Hiei’s power.

  
“I hope you are prepared for this because this is my strongest technique. Very few people have survived it” He thrusted out his arm as he called out his special technique

 

“Dragon of the Darkness Flame”

 

 

Black flames soared out from Hiei’s hand forming a Chinese Dragon of Black Flames that roared with immense power as it headed towards Riku aiming to burn him down to ashes.  The ground shook and broke apart beneath Riku’s feet. Riku had just moments to defend himself as the dragon closed in on him. Riku’s concentrated all his power into a powerful barrier.

 

**“Reflega”**

 

A grid of hexagonal squares formed barrier of light around Riku as he focused all of his power into deflecting the attack. His barrier shuddered under the dragon’s power as it tried to stay together under the Dragon’s enormous power. But eventually Riku managed to just barely deflect the Dragon back at Hiei.

 

Hiei however only smirked as he stood still and let the dragon consume him. Except he wasn’t burning instead he seemed to be absorbing the dragon’s power for himself. Growing stronger from it. Riku was completely overtaken by fear as he watched Hiei glow with ephemeral power that seemed out of this world.  .

 

“So ningen what would you like to be written on your epitaph”

 

Riku looked at him shaking in fear, getting ready to give up as Hiei walked slowly towards him with an poised stride. He looked so completely certain in his own victory. That Riku knew in that moment for sure that whoever this was, it was no mere human. No human could look that terrifying. Hiei summoned black flames into his hand again but much stronger and even more powerful than before. He was furious. He figured he was about ready to just finish this debacle and destroy this ningen who dared to challenge his might.

Riku was about to give up when he remembered Aqua. The woman who had saved his life and sacrificed herself to save his life. He couldn't let her down. He couldn’t fall here. He clenched his teeth, got back on his feet and got ready to fight back. There was no way in hell he would fail here. He couldn’t afford to lose here.

 

Hiei stopped walking towards him as he noticed Riku’s new resolve when he stopped shaking.

 

“Looks like you found your resolve.. Good it would be boring if this fight ended with you dying so pathetically”.  
  


Riku leaped towards him, his blade howling through the air as he brought it down on Hiei. Hiei managed to dodge and counter attack. Riku parried his attack and gathered wind into his right hand.

“Aeroga” Riku sent a tornado of wind straight at Hiei knocking him through a series of half destroyed pillars. Riku ran after him jumping into the air.

 

 

“Poison Dive” Riku dived down aiming to impale Hiei on his sword but Hiei barely managed to get out of the way in time. After he rolled away Hiei tried to get back up but found himself struggling to do the simple task as a foreign sensation overtook his body.  _‘Poison’_  Hiei figured just a moment too late. As Riku prepared to barrage Hiei with several spells.

 

“Bind” Hiei felt his body stiffen and limbs lock down.

  
“Confuse” Suddenly the world turned upside down for Hiei as he couldn’t even tell what was up and what was down anymore.

 

“Zero Graviza” And now he was floating chaotically in midair against his will. Hiei figured this just his idea.

 

“Slow” But worst of all, Hiei felt. Was this moment where he felt like he was going through molasses with how pitifully slowly his body was moving even in the air.

 

“Blizzard” And Hiei knew no more as he was completely frozen in giant cube

 

Riku prepared to finish the job as he got into familiar stance for one final strike!!!

 

“Zantetsuken”

 

 

Riku moved faster than ever before as he slashed through Hiei at lightning fast speeds. The ice broke apart to reveal a fatally injured Hiei with one massive gash across his chest oozing out massive amounts of blood. Riku walked towards him making sure this time that Hiei wasn’t getting back up. When he saw broken sword and body, not even twitching. He was certain that Hiei wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon. Riku turned around and walked away.

 

When suddenly he heard the sounds of someone coughing. Hiei by some miracle was slowing getting back despite being covered in his own blood, having fatal injuries all over him. He was still rearing to fight.

 

“Crap like this is why i hate ninjas, All those damn magic tricks.” Hiei snarled but he coughed again before he said “But I must admit i’m impressed that a mere human managed to push me this far, for a human to ascent to the level of top ranked S class demon is amazing beyond word. Tell me stranger what is your name”.

 

“My name is Riku, Keyblade Master and Guardian of the Light” Riku responded.

 

Hiei nodded and replied “Well then, Keyblade Master, My name is Hiei, S class demon, the Flying Shadow. Now witness my true power”.

 

Hiei transformed once more. His muscles expanded, his very skin turned green, his sclera turned yellow like a shadow with his iris turned a dark red, he even had giant eyeballs all over his chest and back. If Riku didn’t know any better he would think Hiei became a heartless. He was tempted to fall into despair at this new transformation. But he wouldn’t let it happen again. He already overcame Hiei’s power once, he could do it again.

 

 

Hiei summoned black flames around his fists once again as he once more attacked Riku. Riku dashed behind him and charged his hand with electricity.

 

“Triple Plasma” Three bolts of electricity soared from Riku’s hand into Hiei’s back jolting him once more. Hiei struggled to endure the pain but kept staggering. Riku simply raised his hand into air.

 

“Meteor” A giant meteor came out of the sky from above soaring towards Hiei from above. Hiei looked on in fear as he couldn’t move. The big meteor smashed into Hiei head on creating a large explosion sending shockwaves everywhere destroying the ground and surrounding landscape.

 

When the smoke and dust finally cleared away. Riku saw a scene of complete destruction, craters and fissures everywhere as if a cataclysm had hit this place and a heavily wounded monster barely breathing on the ground. Riku almost felt sorry for Hiei as he thought he may overdone it this time.

 

But once again Hiei just barely managed to drag his heavily wounded body back up as Riku wondered what kind of training Hiei went through to survive such conditions. But he was suddenly surrounded by red glowing ropes that curled around his body as he was caught by the Jagan Binding Curse.

 

“My Turn” Riku heard a furious growl as Hiei once more turned his hand covered in black flames towards him.

 

“Black Dragon Wave”  
  


 

Several Black Dragons came at Riku aiming to devour him and Riku could do nothing but watch as they swallowed him whole. Hiei fell over as the area exploded in black flames demolishing whatever remained of the landscape.

 

Hiei soon his neck grabbed as his back pierced by a very familiar looking sword.

 

“How…”

 

_A few minutes earlier..._

 

Before the black dragons caught Riku. Riku used Stop. Then used Dark Roll to melt into the shadows and escape the red ropes. Using vanish he turned invisible and waited for his opportunity. Time resumed as the Black Dragons attacked the area where he previously was with ravenous hunger.

 

_Present time_

 

Hiei got back up despite his aching body’s protests to stay down.

 

“Let’s finish this here and now with one final confrontation” Hiei paused to find and pick up his broken sword in a nearby crater, summoning flames from the broken end that materialised into a sword of flames.

 

They both gathered whatever strength they had left and charged towards each other swinging their swords for one final battle.

 

When the dust hit the ground. Hiei fell headless in puddle of his own blood and only Riku was left standing.  

 

Conclusion:

 

While Hiei had the speed advantage, Riku had reacted similar speedsters before like Xemnas and Young Xehanort.

 

Hiei may have been stronger and more durable but Riku could easily wear him down using status ailments to slow him down and weaken him. Until eventually Riku could finish him off.

 

Hiei had more battle experience. But Riku has been fighting people like that all his life and winning. It's nothing new for him. Riku could pretty much counter anything Hiei could throw at him. Riku is pretty good at strategizing and thinking his way out of problems. He also had a lot of offense and defensive options so he had a lot of ways to plan for winning the battle.

 

Riku had more versatility so he had variety of ways to beat Hiei, most of which Hiei had no counter for. For example Mini which turns your enemy into miniature person the size of an insect. Hiei had no counter for this and Riku could easily crush him at that size.

 

 

Hiei:

 

  * Faster

  * Stronger

  * More Durable

  * Had more battle experience

  * Had no counter for Status Ailments

  * Arrogant

  * Didn’t really have much options for defense

  * Doesn’t really use strategy at all




 

Riku

 

  * More Versatility

  * Had beaten people with battle experience before

  * More Defensive options

  * Better adaptability

  * Better strategist




 

  * Slower but his reaction speed helped him keep up

  * Weaker but his adaptability kept him in the battle

  * Less Durable





	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  [Controller of Time | Death Battle](https://www.deviantart.com/dogdays11/art/Controller-of-Time-Death-Battle-749752875)

 

 

 

 

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are SET once again! Let's end this debate once and for all!  
  
Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

  
****

**Outside City**

 ****

Riding along the road, a Black hedgehog wearing red and white shoes. He was riding his motorcycle down the open road. Thinking in contemplation about the newest mission he had recently been given.

 _A few hours ago at G.U.N headquaters..._

 _"_ Shadow I have a new mission for you. I need you to track down and find the source of strange energy readings that had been emanating from a town called Mitakihara. _"_ Abraham Tower told him.

"Yes sir, should I inform Rouge and Omega as well" Shadow asked

"No, I need those two elsewhere, Rouge is investigating a new discovery at old Eggman Facility. I sent Omega yesterday to back up the Freedom Fighters on a mission to take out some of Eggman's newest weapon factories." Tower explained to him.

Rogue and Omega were otherwise preoccupied with their own missions so he was going solo.

 _Present time_

 _Commander Tower seemed really anxious about this new disturbance. Better take care of this quickly._ He mused.

He continued riding towards his destination, unaware how deadly the threat he was about to face really was. 

 **Mitakihara Town**

 ****

In a town called Mitakihara. A young girl with long black hair and violet eyes was sitting on top of town's school building. She was wearing a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt was silver with a white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. This was Homura Akemi.

She was reminiscing about the recent chaotic events that lead to her finally achieving her dream. As she looked towards the sunset content with finally having the power to protect her beloved friend. 

She was caught off guard when she sensed a powerful energy coming towards the city and it was nearby. She used newly gained power over the law of cycles to move everyone inside the city to a pocket dimension of her creation. While she took care of the new threat. She couldn't afford any distractions and while she didn't much care for the civilians in the town. If Madoka took notice of what was happening. It would ruin all of her hard work that she had done to protect her.  

She jumped off the building and landed on the pavement. From there she ran towards where she sensed the strange form of energy.

Meanwhile Shadow stopped his motorcycle in the middle of the street and got off while leaving his motorcycle tied to post outside a nearby shop. 

As he started walking across town, he noticed a distinct lack of people inside the town. It was almost like the city had been abandoned. Had his arrival been expected? he pondered as turned around another street corner. He saw a high school student moving towards him. A young girl with silky black hair wearing what appeared to be the town's school uniform.

"Who are you and why did you come here" The girl asked him. 

"I am special operative of G.U.N known as Shadow the Hedgehog as to why i'm here. I have come to find out why there have been several time-space disruptions here. This place seems to be the source of several chaotic events and I'm going to find out why?" Shadow replied with a glare

 _Special operative? Does this mean other aliens like Kyubey have come to take over. No way I won't let this happen. It took me years to finally save Madoka. I won't let another rodent get in the way of that._ Homura brought out a gun and pointed it at Shadow.

Shadow responded with bringing out his own pistol. "I'm going to take a guess and say you were the source of that disturbance. It explains why you are the only one left here. Sorry but you are going to need to turn yourself in. Don't make any funny moves or i'll be forced to put you down". 

She only narrowed her eyes at him. "I refuse, I've come too far to give up now. I'll just get rid of you instead."

 _Well that's a shame. I would have preferred doing this peacefully but seems a fight can't be avoided now._  Shadow thought as he prepared himself for a battle. 

They stared each other, analysing their opponents, looking for their weaknesses, their insecurities. Trying to figure out the best way to take their enemy down. 

She may seem like just another innocent school girl. But under the guise of innocent school girl, she conceals her true nature. A ruthless killer who will use any underhanded means necessary to get what she wants.  ****

 ****He seems harmless. But appearances can be deceiving. She has learned that from experience after all. Kyubey looks like a harmless pet at first glance. But beneath his fuzzy and cute facade is a demon who ruthlessly takes advantage over people and uses them for his own ends. Uncaring of the despair and suffering he is causing them. _No emotions my ass._  If she didn't know any better, she would say he took enjoyment in the suffering he had caused them. She won't take any chances with this one. Better to stomp down and get rid of these strange creatures before they become a threat.

Her eyes focused on only goal. Completely resolute on destroying him, no matter what gets in her way. This girl has long since lost any semblance of innocence. He recalls a time, when he was the same. He almost feels sorry for her. But what is happening in this town is messed up. Its better to put her out of her misery.

 

 

 **Fight!!!**

 ****

  
Homura moved first rushing towards while shooting several bullets towards him. Shadow simply stood still and let the bullets come towards him. To Homura's surprise, the bullets simply bounced off Shadow's skin as if his body was made of steel. That cost her as Shadow ran towards her then whipped his gun across her face. Disorientating her before hitting her with a barrage of punches to the face that left her seeing stars. He then spun around and roundhouse kicked her through a nearby house. Leaving behind a gaping hole where she been knocked through the wall of the house.

He simply shook his head disappointed at how easily he had won the fight.  _I didn't want to fight her._   _If she had only came willingly._   _This whole confrontation could have been avoided._

Suddenly he quickly turned around and swervedout of the way of a purple arrow. He looked up to see Homura walking out of the large hole in the house's wall. She was holding a black bow with purple arrow made of energy in her hands. Shadow only smirked at the girl's stubbornness. "It seems you are tougher than I thought, surrender now and you might still leave here alive" He offered her.

However Homura only glared in rebellion of his offer. Seems capturing the girl was going to be more of a challenge than he thought. He put his pistol back and brought out the Black Barrel. He was going to need more than regular weaponry to put this one down. 

He open fired several lasers. She quickly jumped up to avoid the lasers that left explosions in their wake as the lasers demolished the buildings that they hit leaving behind only dust.

 _Explosive bullets!? I can't let those hit me_  Homura observed as she prepped her bow and launched her own barrage of arrows down on Shadow. He swiftly twisted and turned as he moved through the arrows at high speeds while trying to escape to safety from Homura's attack. 

When Homura went back down on the ground. She immediately ran after him while bringing out her Desert Eagle to shoot bullets at him from behind. Shadow turned around and returned fire with Black Barrel but Homura narrowly avoided the lasers by veering to the left. But this gave Shadow enough time to turn around and ignite his rocket shoes to launch himself at her. He smashed his fist right into her gut sending her flying backwards across the street as spittle flew out of her mouth. 

She roughly landed on the ground and barely got up in time to block a right jab from Shadow with her forearm. She brought up her handgun. But Shadow's hand quickly shot out and grabbed the gun crushing it into pieces with his bare hands. He launches a side kick into the side of her stomach hard enough to break her ribs. She flies back into a lightpost then falls to the ground. 

Shadow mercilessly picks her up by the neck in a chokehold. "Now then, you are clearly outmatched. Just give up already and we can end this otherwise this is going to get nasty" he told her. But she still shook her head refusing to give up. 

So he moved onto plan B. He moved his arm back before smashing her back into the light-post again and again. She could only scream in pain as she smashed into lightpost again and again. Shadow then lets her fall unceremoniously onto the ground. 

She struggles to breathe as she tries to recover from harrowing ordeal. Her vision blurry from the heavy abuse her body just suffered. She manages to stand back up, staring fiercely at Shadow. Shadow charges towards her, his fist clenched. Getting ready to put out of her misery with one final blow. But she suddenly disappears from his sight before he even got close to her. He ducks as an arrow passes over his head. He looks behind him to find nothing. Homura materialises in front of him punching him in retaliation for earlier. Dragging her knuckles across his face feels satisfying as he moans in pain. She knees him in the gut before she judo flips him into the ground.

Shadow quickly gets back up for round 2. But he sees no one around. Homura reappears at his side. Smashing her leg into his neck, launching him into a nearby skyscraper and throws a hand grenade in front of the building for good measure. Before the smoke even clears, she is already rapidly firing her assault rifle. She turns around preparing to leave. When a figure jumps out of the smoke scaling up the building by running at hypersonic speeds. Homura could only gape at amazement as her target escaped from actually running up a building from sheer speed alone. Well that's all the proof she needs that he definitely isn't human or any animal from Earth.  

She makes an impossibly large jump up and over the building. She sees Shadow across the rooptop trying to catch his breath. She leaps towards him with a golf club of all things in her hand, determined not to give him time to recover. Shadow narrowly avoids being hit in the head. Shadow retaliates by swinging a katana at her head which she barely avoids. He then tries thrusts the katana into her stomach. But she disappears again. Reappearing across the building with his katana in hand. 

 _How is she doing that? Dodging my attacks is one thing. Somehow stealing my sword without me even noticing is... Son of Bitch she's using time stops to mess with me_ Shadow realised her trick. He brought out the black sword in his hand. Homura attacked him ruthlessly forcing him back. They both swung their swords at each other while weaving and dodging in a deadly dance of blades. As numerous clangs rang out across the battlefield. Homura tired of his resistance used her time stop to quickly attack him from all sides. She seemed to be constantly teleporting from one place to another leaving Shadow trapped in the middle of her onslaught of attacks. Shadow barely managed defend against her attacks as best as he could and even then several attacks still slipped through his defense leaving him with long gashes across his arms and legs. But he soon struck back using Chaos Control to stop time and take back his katana. Then he released his time stop before he impaled Homura on both of his swords.

"I warned you that you should surrender before someone gets hurt. You have only yourself to blame" He told her with a grimace. He would have rather avoided this result if possible. As he walked towards her to bring her sure to be corpse back to base. He saw that she had once again disappeared. He looked around for her from the rooftop. Looking left and right to see where she had escaped off to.

The building shakes as several missiles hit its core structure. Sending Shadow falling towards the ground with the building crashing right on top of him. When Shadow gets back up. He finds several C4 grenades surrounding him from every angle.  _A trap_  Shadow realised too late.

As Homura pulled the trigger and set off the bombs while she watched the fireworks from a distance.

Homura charged up the arrow in her bow. Although unlike last time she charges her arrow until it turns a dark black color. Before she shot into the sky. The arrow created a powerful magical array lighting up the sky. Shadow was coughing from the smoke in the surrounding area as he struggled to get to his feet. Thankfully due to his tough exterior he wasn't too injured from the explosion just heavily dazed. He managed to turn his head and looked up to see several symbols and seals glowing in the atmosphere. 

 _First the time stops, now this. Is she some new kind of Ixis Wizard._ Shadow's hands sparked and glowed with chaos energy. As he got ready to deal with this new attack.

"Surrrender, you said earlier wasn't it. I repeat the same offer to you now. Give up and i'll make it quick" She mocked him.

Arrows of light descended onto the city like falling stars, all of the surrounding buildings that were still standing were completely demolished by the attack, the purple shards of light homed in on Shadow tracing his movements as he tried to escape the barrage of arrows. But the arrows moved too fast and soon enough a couple of arrows reached their target. Erupting in a large explosion of energy. Homura smirked satisfied with her victory. If she had only looked behind herself she would have noticed a disruption in space as Shadow teleported behind her to attack her from her back knocking her towards the ground.

Shadow slowly walked towards her. As he charged up a chaos spear in his hands. But she threw a smoke grenade onto the ground, that erupted into heavy plumes of smoke. He noticed her figure running away from him in the cloud of dust. He wanted to hunt her down immediately. But going in half cocked had nearly gotten him killed several times already. He needed to think calmly. He was a military soldier for crying out loud yet this child had outsmarted several times during this battle alone. While his military experience far exceeded her self taught skills. She was incredibly deceptive and skilled with traps. It didn't help that she perfectly knew the layout of the city whereas he was a complete stranger to this place. If he wanted to find her, he needed a bird eye's view. 

His shoes ignites with flames boosting him into the air and keeping him afloat like rocket propeller.  _And hopefully out of range from anymore of her traps._ He hoped.

He followed her from the air. She was running away on foot heading towards a parking lot. When she reached the area. She then jumped on top of a truck. Prepping her bow for her target. Like last time she charges her arrow until it turns completely black. And rapidly fires one after another as she tracks down her target with a single minded resolve. 

 

 

He boosts into the air trying to escape as the arrows hound him down like a dog tracking down a fresh scent of delicious rabbits. He zigzags trying to avoid being hit but arrows relentless continue to hunt him. He turns around and heads straight for Homura! Before teleporting out of the way right in front of her. Leaving Homura to be hit with her own arrows. 

 _That was close. Thank God for all those sparring sessions with Omega. Really helps when you need to deal with tracking projectiles._

Shadow went back towards the spot where Homura once was but found it empty.  _Where did she go_ he wondered. He spotted her on top of a nearby store but she started running away again. She was moving at incredibly speeds quickly dashing from rooftop to rooftop as she leaped across the city. But Shadow was hot on her trail. He followed her all the way to a trainyard. But she suddenly disappeared. 

So Shadow walked around looking for her. He walked across the train tracks. Self assured that there was no need to be cautious since there was no one to drive the trains. He heard the sound of train moving towards him and turned around only to see Homura somehow controlling a train on the tracks. The train headed towards him at high velocity. Homura jumped off shortly before the train reached him. But he brings the train screeching to a halt as he not only stops the train with inhuman strength belying his appearance. He moves the train around in his hand like he wants to use the train as a giant hammer to crush her into red paste. Then he smashes the train down on top of her smashing her painfully into the ground. He looks at her with a cruel smile just like that damned Kyubey as he brings out an Omochao Gun.   _The bastard wants_   _to blow up with the train with it right on top of her._ Homura noticed as she struggled to escape to no avail. Shadow released the trigger and launched the bomb into the train. Causing the train to erupt in a series of explosions.

Strangely enough she only smiles. She brings up her shield in front of her as she uses her time magic to go back in time. Determined to defeat this new enemy before he becomes a threat.

 

 

* * *

  
  
**  
Mitakihara Town - Present Time**

 ****Shadow is riding his motorcycle across the open road towards the city preparing to fulfil his latest mission. However as he enters the city, he noticed a distinct lack of people and what seems to be miniature black boxes covering the ground. He open his eyes in shock as he realises that its C4 grenades that lines the ground, the bombs explode beneath him. Demolishing the road as cracks and fissures fill the ground. His motorcycle blows up as he is ejected straight into the air and is knocked to the ground.

Homura waits with several missile launchers inside the city. Prepared to take Shadow down on the first strike. She launches one missile after another into the buildings that are around him. 

Shadow tries to sit up but the world seems to be spinning as everything is blurry and dizzy. Then the world seems to explode in loud bang as all the buildings around him explode and fall towards him. Crushing him to the ground. Homura shoots a missile into the rubble for good measure. Blowing up the rubble he is buried under. She goes looking for him and finds him lying down on the ground heavily bruised but no signs of any serious injuries.  _This rodent is annoyingly stubborn, refusing to go down. Just how durable is he, I better end this now before he becomes more of a nuisance._ She takes advantage of his disorientation and grabs his head. She uses her memory manipulation to try rewrite his memories but he still resists. He firmly grasps her arm and glares at her with rage, his red eyes glowing with bloodlust as a red aura of power envelops his body. For the first time in years, Homura feels complete fear. His hand glows once more with chaos energy, sparking with restrained power as he thrusts his hand through her chest pulverising her body and internal organs. 

She staggers back unsteadily. But just when it looks like she is about to go down she refuses. "Like hell, no way will I ever let a bastard like you get in the way of Madoka's happiness. I will make you regret ever coming here. None of you aliens will ever hurt Madoka again. I won't let you even if it costs me my life!?"

She decides to release her true power and stop playing around. She will make this rodent regret ever crossing her. She welcomes the darkness like an old friend, she has long since accepted her corruption. If that's what it takes to save Madoka, so be it. Her entire body glows with godlike power as she transforms. The entire city shakes from the shockwaves of energy being released from her power. Reality itself seems to crack and distort from her power. As Shadow notices that sky does actually seem to be cracking to pieces. Just how powerful is she that reality itself is ripped apart just from her releasing her power. A purple miasma seems to cover the entire city but Shadow doesn't even notice. Too distraught and awed by Homura's transformation. Her clothes turned into a midnight black dress accentuating her form as she descended down to the ground with black wings like a fallen angel of darkness. Her power was unimaginable completely overwhelming all of his senses with despair and fear. His body completely frozen as he was too terrified to move as she looked down on him with sadistic glee. 

"I will make you suffer for the rest of eternity" She taunts him. She raises her arms into the air as what can only be described as an eldritch abomination materialises behind her.

A giant skeleton wearing a blue dress, manacles around her hands and seems to have red roses covering the top of her head along with her long black hair. The only feature that at all resembles her creator. Several other familiars came out of walls and corners surrounding the hedgehog from all sides meanwhile Shadow steadied himself to fight an army. 

He dodges a spear attack from a Clara Doll, grabs the doll by the arm throwing her into another group of familiars. He kicks another doll in the face and dodges another spear jab before punching his attacker in the face.  He turns around launches a string of attacks on the dolls using his chaos powers. First he uses Chaos Magic which creates several areas of distorted space around the enemies in front of him which causes them explode from the spatial rifts. Shadow jumps teleports away and uses Chaos Burst.  Emerging from the distorted space, he creates white and purple bubble around himself that knocks away the dolls. He uses Chaos Snap to teleport from one doll to another as he unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks onto the Clara Dolls. 

Shadow then uses his Shadow Rifle to destroy an entire row of Lilia. Firing lasers at the group of sentient teeth from distance. He avoids a spear attack from Luiselotte. Then shoots her through the head with his rifle. 

Homura can't help but notice the hedgehog reminds her of someone. 

Like Kyoko, he is rambunctious daredevil who is hotheaded with an iron will that absolutely refuses to be extinguished. He attack her army with amusement dancing in his eyes as he dodges with the agility of an expert gymnast as if this is a game but that's fine let him be arrogant. She has him right where she wants him.

A new group of Clara Dolls are heading towards him. His fingers charge up with electricity as he summons two chaos spears into his hands. Homura observes as he skilfully wields the weapons in a manner reminiscent of certain fiery tempered magical girl she used to know. He nimbly swerves through their attacks as he takes down dolls by the dozens. He agilely jumps and flips over their attacks while cutting off their arms and legs. 

He brings out the satelite gun. Calling down a laser from outer space to destroy the giant Lotte that walking towards him. 

Shadow goes into Hero mode enveloping himself in a blue aura as he uses Chaos Control to attack. A blue blur zooms across the city, faster than the eye can track. He blitzes several of Homura's familiars leaving only devastation in his wake. 

But Hero Mode eventually wears off as he tires out. The familiars surrounds him and jump on him. Crushing him into the ground until he transforms.  

 

 

A golden pillar of energy, lights up the entire city like miniature sun, engulfing everything in its warm light. Out of it comes Super Shadow. 

He flies up into the night sky then summons thousands of yellow bolts of energy fall from the sky like a meteor shower destroying her familiars by the hundreds. Even her witch form is ripped apart into pieces by the powerful bombardment. Leaving naught but ashes of her former army's remains.

Homura tries to shoot him down with arrows of light. But he shrugs off her attacks without a scratch.

He has a feral look in his eyes, hunting her down with unwavering determination. He simply ignores everything she throws at him, nothing she does seems to even damage him as he brushes off all her bullets with nary a scratch. Even explosives barely seem to deter him. He simply keeps chasing after her with no signs of slowing down. Is he truly the ultimate lifeform? Its like he is unstoppable juggernaut out to kill her?  _No I can't let myself lose hope, everyone has a weakness. I simply have to find what his weakness is._

Shadow grabs her by the neck and teleports her into outer space. He entraps in Chaos Control Sphere before she can even react. He releases his rings for ultimate technique the Chaos Blast.

 

 

A red flare explodes in outer reaches of space like a supernova completely disintegrating Homura.

Conclusion:

First base forms

When it came to physical strength and speed. Shadow was far superior. He is easily ftl while Homura is in the hypersonic range. However Homura can use regeneration to help even the odds. Since it makes her much more difficult for Shadow to kill. But ultimately Homura can only delay the inevitable since the gap between them is too large. 

 While Shadow may have been stronger and more durable but Homura could use traps to wear him down and weaken him. Until eventually she could finish him off. The problem with this, is that Shadow has much greater military experience and is used to dealing with traps like this. So Homura's bomb traps would be nothing new.

Both Homura and Shadow could use time manipulation. But Shadow's time manipulation is vastly superior. Homura could time travel but eventually Shadow would catch on and find a way to counter it. For example his Chaos Control Sphere could trap Homura and leave her vulnerable for the kill.  
  
When it comes to their transformations  
  
Super Shadow just has most of the advantages. The speed gap increases even further. Except now Shadow has more than enough power to kill Homura despite her regeneration while on the other Homura can't get past Shadow's invulnerability.  
  
As for Reality Warping, Super Sonic rewrote multiple universes in the Worlds Collide Crossover. Shadow is stated and shown numerous times to be superior to Sonic in using Chaos Control. So Shadow should be able to do the same. Homura on the other hand has only rewritten one universe. 

Homura could summon familiars to help give her advantage in numbers. But Shadow fights robot armies who are honestly superior to Homura's familiars. So that wouldn't do much, 

  


Shadow:

 

  * Faster

  * Stronger

  * More Durable

  * Had more battle experience

  * Better adaptability

  * Better strategist

  * Had more defensive options

  * Better at time manipulation

  * Has no regeneration

  * Couldn't summon allies




 

Homura

 

  * Slower

  * Weaker

  * Less Durable

  * Is incredibly skilled with traps

  * Telekinesis

  * Could summon familiars for greater numbers

  * Regeneration




 

  * Her time manipulation was inferior to Shadow's





End file.
